User talk:Proconix
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Quarian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 02:44, August 11, 2009 Tali Ok, sorry if I seem a bit irritable, but I've already stated this exact same thing twice and am getting confused as to why I have to keep saying it. Yes, in para 4 of the forum post you linked to, it does say Tali is returning in ME2. I have NEVER disputed this. However, it does NOT say she will be returning as a squad member, just that she will be returning. The same has been said of pretty much every squad member who didn't die in ME. And in para 3, the poster states specifically, "Don't assume too much from the *tiny* amount of video, screens and info we have released." So basically, right before it is confirmed that the quarian in the screenshots is Tali, readers are advised not to assume anything more than has been already stated about screenshots. If it is confirmed that Tali will be a squad member (which it has not been) I will of course be overjoyed. Until then, any statements to that effect are speculation, and we have a zero-tolerance policy for that kinda stuff. Thanks. SpartHawg948 03:06, September 4, 2009 (UTC) First off I'm a member on many wikis and I'm an admin on the Jak and Daxter wiki. I'd wager that I know just as much if not more about Wikia than you. However, I'm not here for a contest, and I'm not trying to start anything. Please understand this. Anyway, In almost every screen we've seen Tali in, she looks to be in combat or in the party. However, wikis are not the place for speculation, however obvious. I was led, like so many others, to believe that Tali is in the party. Although this is very likely true, I realized that Tali was not confirmed to be in the party by Jarrett, only in the game. I intended to remove what I had posted shortly thereafter, but had to take my younger brothers to soccer practice. When I returned, the information had been changed, and I had nothing to worry about. However sir, please don't talk to me about zero-tolerance policies and such. I'm not stupid. My excitement simply got the better of me. And you seem quite excited about it too. ;) Cheers! -Proconix 11:11, September 4, 2009 (UTC)Proconix :I've added a note to Tali's page, so hopefully we can avoid this happening in the future. (And I'm hoping she's going to be a squad member again too) : ) Thanks for explaining: sorry for the misunderstanding. --Tullis 12:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't recall ever talking down to you or treating you as if you were stupid. Far from it. I had no idea that you had any experience whatsoever with any wikis, as your user page said nothing of the kind and while I pride myself on being quick on the uptake, I am not, alas, omniscient. Since I had no way of knowing either way whether you were the creator of the whole wikia system or a brand new editor, I erred on the side of caution and provided justification for my actions, both in terms of the edit and in terms of our policies here. I am just doing my best to make this a good site for all, and part of that involves informing new editors of our policies should they inadvertently violate them. As an admin yourself, I would hope you would understand. :::And yes, I am rather excited! :::Thanks, SpartHawg948 19:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Aye, I understand. I've had to ban many a user for vandalizing or adding crazy speculation. Not to mention I too was quite irritable when I posted that message. I really should try to stay off the comp in the mornings. Anyway, as Shepard says, "Their house, their rules." I should remember to respect your rules and not let my excitement get the better of me. Sorry again. So, are we cool? Oh and I WISH I created the entire Wikia system! ;) Cheers! -Proconix 20:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC)Proconix :Of course! It was a simple misunderstanding, and it's been resolved. No hard feelings or anything. SpartHawg948 20:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Ask, and ye shall recieve! Just thought I'd let you know that there is now a bit in my gripes section that does not relate to you in any way, shape or form! If you wanna see what I am referring to in the gripe, check out Talk:Mass Effect 2 under the Dragon Age Collector's Bonus Section. And again, I just wanna add that if you made it into my gripes, it's nothing personal, as I'm just trying to make light of some of the frustrating stuff I see. Enjoy! SpartHawg948 21:04, September 6, 2009 (UTC)